


Животное

by CommanderShally, Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Angst, Branding, Drama, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8022334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016
Summary: Революции не будет, потому что у них с самого начала не было ни единого шанса победить.





	Животное

**Author's Note:**

> Пейринг является спойлером. Постканон, фанон об императрице Хоши Сато. Клеймление.

В их ячейке сопротивления было восемь вулканцев и три андорианца. За жизнь последних Т'Пол переживала особенно: лагерь располагался посреди непролазных джунглей на влажной и очень теплой планете, кишащей кровососущими насекомыми. Место для укрытия было выбрано из-за естественной радиации — с орбиты никто не смог бы засечь их биосигналы.  
  
Т'Пау сидела в паре метров от Т'Пол и пересчитывала энергоячейки от фазеров. Она выглядела очень сосредоточенной и не отвлекалась от своего занятия ни на секунду, лишь изредка поднимая голову, замирая, прислушиваясь к звукам вокруг.  
  
— Что мы будем делать, если нас все-таки обнаружат? — спросил кто-то недалеко от Т'Пол.  
  
— Пустые предположения ничем нам не помогут, — прозвучал ответ, и на какое-то время вокруг вновь воцарилась тишина.  
  
Эта мысль все-таки засела у Т'Пол в голове. Что они будут делать, если их лагерь найдут? Две недели назад имперские солдаты разгромили две ячейки сопротивления в системе Бетазед. Теперь их осталось только три: двадцать четыре вулканца, восемь андорианцев и два телларита.  
  
«Революции не будет, потому что у нас с самого начала не было ни единого шанса победить», — подумала она.  
  
Т'Пау подошла совсем близко и положила на стол перед Т'Пол фазерную винтовку.  
  
— Сорок четыре энергоячейки, — произнесла она. — С таким арсеналом нам логичнее сдаться на милость императрицы. Может быть, она пожалеет нас и убьет сразу.  
  
— Раздай их всем поровну, — сказала Т'Пол и, когда Т'Пау схватилась за оружие, прикоснулась к ее за плечу и добавила: — Я лучше заживо сгнию здесь, съеденная насекомыми, чем позволю терранцам решать, жить мне или умереть.  
  
Т'Пау, ничего не ответив, отправилась к тому месту, где вулканцы не побоялись развести небольшой костер.  
  
Вдалеке раздался шум двигателей, и все одиннадцать членов сопротивления замерли на месте, прислушиваясь.  
  
— Они нашли нас, — прошипела Т'Пау. — Уходим!  
  
Поднялась суматоха. Все хватали, что могли, и уходили на север, к реке, чтобы пройти вниз по течению и скрыться в бесконечных пещерах, которые за много лет успела вымыть вода.  
  
Позади было слышно, как ломались ветки, звучали выстрелы, голоса терранцев — Т'Пол не оборачивалась. Она бежала, глядя строго вперед на мелькающую среди деревьев спину Т'Пау, и надеялась на то, что шальной заряд не настигнет их.  
  
Но сегодня Т'Пол не повезло.  
  


***

  
— Я не думала, что ты продержишься так долго, — голос Т'Пол узнала сразу. Ее императорское величество Хоши Сато — если бы Т'Пол могла, то рискнула бы напасть.  
  
Но, к сожалению, сейчас ее привязали лицом к стене, зафиксировав так, что Т'Пол не могла пошевелить ничем, кроме головы. Зачем ее расположили именно таким образом, она даже гадать не хотела: все знали, что императрица славилась странными вкусами по части пыток.  
  
— Сколько уже лет прошло? Два года? Три? — голос Хоши звучал совсем близко, но Т'Пол не ощущала движений возле себя. Она смотрела прямо перед собой, стараясь не думать лишний раз о том, каким пыткам ее подвергнут, чтобы узнать местоположение оставшихся бунтовщиков.  
  
Как хорошо, что Т'Пол действительно не обладала этой информацией. У них была точка для передачи сообщений, но использовать ее после уничтожения стольких членов сопротивления никто бы из ее союзников не стал. Инструкции на этот счет были строгими.  
  
— И что же мне с тобой делать? — произнесла Хоши, касаясь губами уха Т'Пол. Внезапно она вся прижалась к своей пленнице, погладила по бокам, обнимая и прижимая к себе. — Ты, наверно, хочешь знать, зачем тебя так поставили к стене, что не дернуться даже?  
  
Хоши взяла в губы мочку уха, прошлась языком по краю ушной раковины до самого заостренного кончика.  
  
А затем резко отстранилась.  
  
— Мои желания не изменились, Т'Пол, — сейчас было слышно, что Хоши отошла на небольшое расстояние. — Мне нет дела до кружка по интересам, который вы гордо зовете сопротивлением.  
  
На этих словах Т'Пол позволила себе едва слышно фыркнуть. Императрица не воспринимала их всерьез — и очень зря: пусть они не обладали реальной силой, но зато умели доставлять мелкие неудобства.  
  
— Я подумала о том, чтобы отпустить тебя, — Т'Пол не поверила своим ушам. Она даже попыталась посмотреть на Хоши, но бокового зрения не хватило. — Правда мне придется оставить твоим друзьям небольшое сообщение. Надеюсь, они поймут, что игры играми, но есть вещи, которые всегда будут происходить по-моему.  
  
И как только Хоши замолчала, Т'Пол поняла, что в комнате кроме них был кто-то еще. Этот человек стоял беззвучно и дышал так тихо, что даже вулканский слух оказался бесполезен.  
  
— Приступайте, — скомандовала Хоши. Человек подошел к Т'Пол и, судя по звукам, выдернув из ножен большой имперский кинжал, распорол ткань на ее спине. Воздух в комнате не был холодным. Напротив, сейчас она очень явно ощутила, что в паре метров от нее находилось что-то очень горячее. От этого места исходил жар, и теперь, когда Т'Пол знала, куда обратить все свои органы чувств, она поняла, что это — горячий металл, угли и современный плазменный источник нагрева.  
  
Грубые пальцы собрали ее волосы и перекинули их через плечо, а затем человек поочередно проверил все крепления, удерживавшие ее тело. Теперь Т'Пол, даже если бы захотела, не смогла бы сдвинуться ни на миллиметр.  
  
В следующее мгновение кусок раскаленного металла коснулся кожи на спине, и она закричала.  
  
Ее клеймили, как какое-то животное.  
  
Прикосновение было коротким, но Т'Пол казалось, что прошла целая вечность. Она отказывалась запоминать то, как пахнет ее обожженная плоть, хотя казалось, что этот запах теперь останется с ней навсегда.  
  
Кожа продолжала гореть, Т'Пол все еще мелко трясло, и никакие медитативные практики не могли помочь ей заблокировать эту боль. Она перестала стоять, обмякнув, позволив оковам держать ее.  
  
Ее сознание медленно ускользало в целительный транс. Последнее, что запомнила Т'Пол прежде чем отключиться, были пальцы Хоши, вытирающие слезы на ее щеках.  
  


***

  
Т'Пау стояла возле окна и всматривалась в шумную толпу подпольного орионского рынка. Она старалась успокоиться. Получалось так себе: сложно было абстрагироваться от факта, что терранцам удалось разгромить остатки сопротивления. Из ее ячейки осталось двое — а о судьбе Т'Пол она могла только догадываться. Остальные группы были уничтожены полностью.  
  
Возможно, на этом императрица должна была остановиться и успокоиться, но даже спустя неделю после облавы имперские солдаты наведывались в приюты для оставшихся без средств существования вулканцев и забирали тех из них, что выглядели подозрительно. Или были молоды и красивы.  
  
Т'Пау собиралась сесть на ближайший транспортник. Попытаться пересечь границу Империи и поискать убежища на Ромуле — на Вулкан возвращаться ей было нельзя.  
  
— Что мне передать матери Т'Пол? — прозвучало за ее спиной.  
  
— Скажи, что ее дочь была примером для всех нас, Скон, — она повернулась и посмотрела на стоявшего возле дверей вулканца. — У меня есть сомнения насчет судьбы Т'Пол, но Т’Лес необязательно знать об этом.  
  
— Стоит ли мне что-то передать твоим родителям?  
  
— Скажи им, что я погибла.  
  
Т'Пау молча кивнула Скону — он ответил ей тем же, а затем вышел из комнаты, оставив ее в одиночестве.  
  
Ну вот и все. Больше в Терранской Империи не было Вулканского Сопротивления.  
  
Она снова посмотрела на толпу, шумевшую там, внизу, и внимание Т'Пау привлекла хромающая фигура, замотанная в длинный плащ с капюшоном. Что-то в этом силуэте было ей знакомо, но она не могла понять, что именно.  
  
Незнакомец прошел по улице и, судя по всему, зашел в то же здание, в котором находилась Т'Пау.  
  
Сама того не желая и нарушая множество предосторожностей, она вышла из комнаты и спустилась на первый этаж, где располагался небольшой бар — фигура в плаще уже находилась там.  
  
Когда незваный гость снял капюшон, Т'Пау увидела, что под плащом скрывалась Т'Пол — и выглядела она очень нездоровой.  
  
Все присутствующие в баре почему-то внезапно замолчали — большинство из них знали, кто такие Т'Пол и Т'Пау и почему последняя прячется тут. Многие из завсегдатаев этого бара и рынка на улице сочувствовали бунтовщикам и даже оказывали содействие — но сейчас они могли лишь молча наблюдать за встречей двух лидеров Вулканского Сопротивления.  
  
— У меня для тебя сообщение, — произнесла Т'Пол и, сняв с себя плащ, развернулась, продемонстрировав голую спину. Там у Т'Пол красовалось длинное, от шеи до поясницы, буро-зеленое клеймо в виде герба Терранской Империи.  
  
И это было красноречивее любых слов.  
  


***

  
Т'Пол лихорадило. Она лежала на кровати, и жар, исходящий от ее тела, чувствовался даже на расстоянии.  
  
Нужно было что-то делать. Т'Пау не понимала, почему Т'Пол не могла впасть в целительный транс. Как будто в ее голове был сломан какой-то внутренний механизм, и починить его без слияния разумов нельзя было.  
  
Т'Пау опасалась этой процедуры — за всю ее жизнь она практиковала мелдинг всего дважды и надеялась, что больше никогда не придется прибегать к этому ритуалу.  
  
Но, к сожалению, разобраться в том, что происходило с Т'Пол, можно было только так: слишком много вопросов оставались без ответа.  
Как Т'Пол удалось сбежать от императрицы? Как она нашла Т'Пау?  
  
Т'Пау проверила, надежно ли закрыта дверь в комнату, затемнила стекло на окне и, сев на кровать рядом с головой Т'Пол, протянула к ней руки.  
  
— Я не причиню тебе боль, — произнесла она, когда Т'Пол дернулась от прикосновения, открыла глаза и непонимающим взглядом посмотрела на ее ладони, словно боялась того, что та хочет сделать. — Я помогу тебе.  
  
Т'Пол кивнула.  
  
— Мой разум к твоему разуму… Мои мысли к твоим мыслям…  
  
Первое, что встретила Т'Пау, влившись своим сознанием в мысли Т'Пол, была кровь. Не вулканская, по-человечески красная.  
  
Она стояла в ней по щиколотку, не зная, куда пойти и как выбраться. Т'Пау смотрела по сторонам и не могла поверить, что происходящее вокруг — это отражение разума Т'Пол.  
  
Темно-бордовые, почти черные облака клубились над головой, и иногда их прошивали едва заметные алые молнии.  
  
— Она сломала меня, — прозвучало сзади. Когда Т'Пау повернулась, то увидела Т'Пол — на ней была ее терранская форма, та самая, в которой она появилась на первом собрании Вулканского Сопротивления.  
  
— Я помогу, — ответила Т'Пау. Она мало знала о том, как работает слияние, но интуитивно чувствовала, что на верном пути.  
  
— Есть вещи, которые невозможно починить, — Т'Пол опустила голову и отвернулась, вновь демонстрируя спину. Только на этот раз клеймо пенилось и пузырилось, словно к коже прямо сейчас прикасался раскаленный металл.  
  
Все окружение резко сменило цвет с красного на зеленый.  
  
Запахло жженой плотью, и Т'Пау попыталась не думать о боли, которую пришлось испытать Т'Пол — иначе бы она захлестнула и ее.  
  
— Мы животные, Т'Пау, — Т'Пол звучала отовсюду, словно слова вылетали не из ее рта, а материализовались в воздухе. — Мы можем строить из себя кого угодно, говорить, какие мы цивилизованные, каких высот достигли, как далеко продвинулись… Но когда приходится показывать свою суть, то оказывается, что мы все такие же животные, существующие только ради того, чтобы есть и размножаться…  
  
Т'Пау попыталась сделать шаг, но ноги отказывались слушаться. Она посмотрела вокруг и поняла, что теперь стоит посреди богато украшенной комнаты — на широкой кровати спала императрица Хоши Сато, а рядом с ней сидела Т'Пол.  
  
— Это лабиринт, Т'Пау. Я могу вывести тебя из него, но сама… — Т'Пол посмотрела на спящую Хоши и продолжила: — Сама я не смогу сделать даже шага за порог этой комнаты.  
  
Т'Пау посмотрела на дверь, а затем вновь на кровать — если уж она не может помочь Т'Пол, то надо хотя бы извлечь пользу из ее пребывания в покоях императрицы.  
  
— Покажи мне, как выйти отсюда, — попросила Т'Пау.  
  
Т'Пол встала с кровати и, вновь показав клеймо на спине, замерла перед дверью.  
  
— Не отставай...  
  
Слияние разумов закончилось резко, вернув обеих в реальность. Т'Пау отстранилась и увидела, что Т'Пол заснула — это был не целительный транс, но тоже весьма неплохо.  
  
Пришлось аккуратно перевернуть ее на живот и смазать регенерирующей мазью спину — Т'Пау надеялась, что это послание было призвано напугать ее.  
На деле эффект оказался совсем другим: теперь Т'Пау планировала убить императрицу Сато.  
  


***

  
Т'Пау чертила схему императорского дворца по памяти — на самом деле в ней не было необходимости, но требовалось отправить копию Скону, чтобы он мог распространить ее среди тех, кто все еще симпатизировал сопротивлению. Т'Пау не исключала того, что спустя десятки лет вырастет новое поколение вулканцев, не приемлящих жизнь в рабстве у Империи.  
  
Оставалось надеяться, что сама императрица не доживет до этого дня — Т'Пау намеревалась убить Хоши при первой же возможности.  
  
Т'Пол давно проснулась и в данный момент пыталась медитировать, сидя на кровати. У нее плохо получалось: она постоянно сбивалась, дыхание было неритмичным.  
  
— Снова болит? — спросила Т'Пау. Еще вчера они выяснили, что Т'Пол не может блокировать боль, которую ей причинили при нанесении клейма. В чем был фокус, никто понять не мог, но не дающее покоя страдание выводило Т'Пол из равновесия.  
  
— Болеутоляющие не помогают, — Т'Пол закрыла глаза. Даже на расстоянии было видно, что в ее разуме нет покоя.  
  
— Если тебе так больно, как же ты уснула вчера? — Т'Пау бросила рисовать схему дворца и села на край кровати.  
  
— Что бы ты ни сделала, я благодарна тебе — впервые за последние четыре дня мне удалось полноценно заснуть.  
  
— Может, дело в слиянии разумов? — предположила Т'Пау. Ей не нравилась эта версия, она таила в себе какое-то неприятное чувство — последнее, чему хотелось сейчас доверять, так это эмоциям.  
  
— Попробуем снова? — Т'Пол даже потянулась руками к лицу Т'Пау — по ее лицу было видно, что она настроена серьезно.  
  
Однако Т'Пау сомневалась. Все не могло быть так просто, только не со слиянием разумов. Но она прекрасно видела, как Т'Пол страдала от боли — так сильно, что это отражалось даже на лице.  
  
Т'Пау повернулась, чтобы ее лица было удобнее касаться, и позволила Т'Пол инициировать слияние.  
  
Вместо алой поверхности залитого кровью пространства ее встретила бурная зеленая растительность — невысокая трава, темно-зеленая и очень мягкая, низкие деревья вдалеке и бесконечное голубое небо.  
  
Откуда в разуме Т'Пол было столько картин, относящихся к Земле? Может, они слишком долго прятались по чужим планетам, что позабыли, как выглядят пески Вулкана?  
  
Т'Пау ощутила страшную, почти удушающую тоску по родным местам — она даже не сразу поняла, что исходит это чувство не из ее глубинных эмоций. Это было эхо мыслей Т'Пол.  
  
Вряд ли кто-то из них когда-нибудь сможет вернуться домой...  
  
Прежде, чем Т'Пау поняла, что произошло, Т'Пол поцеловала ее. Мелдинг был разорван, и теперь эта внутренняя тоска по дому, сильное желание почувствовать себя не одной, так и осталось с Т'Пау.  
  
— Зачем? — это было все, что она смогла сейчас спросить, не выдав своего состояния.  
  
— Мне это нужно, — Т'Пол была серьезна — похоже, часть спокойствия вернулась к ней даже после столь непродолжительного слияния. Интонации в ее голосе насторожили Т'Пау: почему-то показалось, что эта фраза вложена в губы Т'Пол чьими-то умелыми манипуляциями.  
  
— Нет, — Т'Пау отстранилась, встала с кровати и внимательно посмотрела на Т'Пол, пытаясь понять, верно ли ее предчувствие. — Тебе нужен целитель, а не секс.  
  
— Послушай меня, Т'Пау, — заговорила Т'Пол: теперь она звучала так же как и всегда, как лидер сопротивления. — Ты не сможешь попасть на территорию дворца просто так — там проверки, биометрические замки и охраны больше, чем на корабле класса Конституция. Единственный способ оказаться возле императрицы — это попасть в ее гарем. Она будет менее подозрительна, если ты ее соблазнишь.  
  
В словах Т'Пол была логика. Во дворец действительно допускались только строго определенные лица — вулканцу туда проникнуть было крайне сложно. Раньше Т'Пау думала прорваться туда с боем, но после слов о количестве охраны поняла, что стоит прислушаться к советам Т'Пол.  
  
— Я знаю, как сделать так, чтобы она забыла о любой предосторожности, — произнесла Т'Пол и протянула руку. — Позволь мне помочь.  
  
Наверно, это был тот самый момент, когда дороги назад не осталось. Т'Пау вновь села на кровать и позволила раздеть себя.  
  


***

  
_Нужно оказаться среди бездомных вулканцев в приюте. Солдаты регулярно заходят туда, чтобы привести ко дворцу новые игрушки для императрицы._  
  
  
Т'Пау перемешивала ложкой что-то, напоминающее пломиковый суп — аппетита не было. Она смотрела по сторонам, периодически прохаживаясь по холлу приюта, стараясь быть на виду.  
  
Терранцы не заставили себя долго ждать: двое немолодых уже офицера медленно зашли в помещение и оглядели всех находившихся там беженцев. Затем один из них начал показывать пальцем на приглянувшихся вулканцев, а второй выводил их на улицу.  
  
  
_Когда они выберут тебя, изобрази непокорность — тогда желание отправить тебя к императрице у них только возрастет._  
  
  
— Ты, — офицер показал на Т'Пау.  
  
— Куда ты меня тащишь? — она начала вырываться, как только второй потащил ее к выходу. — Я никуда с вами не пойду.  
  
— Спасибо еще скажешь. Мы забираем тебя из нищеты. Если повезет, окажешься в гареме императрицы Сато, — с этими словами первый засмеялся.  
  
Т'Пау вновь оказала сопротивление, но уже не такое активное. Ее вывели на улицу и посадили в грузовой аэрокар — внутри сидели десять вулканцев обоих полов. Все были молоды и выглядели привлекательно даже несмотря на грязь и нездоровую худобу.  
  
  
_Перед тем, как показать Сато, первичный отбор проведет доктор, денобуланец Флокс. Постарайся понравиться ему — от этого зависят твои шансы добраться до императорских покоев._  
  
  
— Раздевайтесь, — скомандовал вышедший к ним денобуланец. У него был неприятный вид: он просто излучал опасность. Если это был тот, о ком рассказывала Т'Пол, то шутить с ним явно не стоило.  
  
Доктор Флокс медленно шагал между рядами обнаженных вулканцев и внимательно всматривался в каждого из них.  
  
— Врожденный дефект, — он указал на вулканку с шестью пальцами на ногах. — Отправьте ее туда, где необходима рабочая сила.  
  
Когда денобуланец прошел поближе к Т'Пау, она напряглась. У нее не было никаких особенностей, но мало ли, что могло послужить причиной, чтобы забраковать ее.  
  
— Очаровательно, — Флокс остановился перед ней и посмотрел оценивающе. — То что любит императрица Сато — милая мордашка и непокорный взгляд.  
  
Т'Пау посмотрела Флоксу прямо в глаза и отвела взгляд, изображая некоторое подобие смущения. Этому ее тоже научила Т'Пол — она рассказывала, что Флокс раньше постоянно велся на этот прием и считал его весьма очаровательным.  
  
— Восьмерых откормить, отмыть и подготовить к визиту императрицы, — скомандовал Флокс. — От остальных избавиться.  
  
Восьмерых? Из двадцати пяти вулканцев? Т'Пау хотела возмутиться, сделать хоть что-нибудь, но поняла, что не может ничем помочь. Ее и еще семерых отправили в одну сторону, остальных — в другую.  
  
Она чувствовала себя животным, каким-то племенным сехлатом, которого ведут показывать новым хозяевам.  
  
  
_Представлять вас императрице будет смотритель гарема Стокс. Назовись ему любым именем, каким захочешь, но ни в коем случае не настоящим._  
  
  
— Как тебя зовут? — смотритель оказался высоким темнокожим терранцем с глубоким некрасивым шрамом на лбу. Т'Пау смотрела на него и не могла понять, как человек, чьи предки совсем недавно сами были рабами, занимал такую должность.  
  
— Т’Мир, — это было первое имя, пришедшее Т'Пау в голову. Так звали одну из вулканок в ее ячейке сопротивления. Она погибла полгода назад, пытаясь устроить диверсию на одном из звездолетов Империи. Капитан приказал живьем выбросить ее в открытый космос.  
  
— Не разговаривайте, — Стокс инструктировал восьмерых вулканцев перед встречей с императрицей. — У ее величества нет времени на беседы с таким отребьем, как вы. Она потратит на эти смотрины всего минуту — выберет тех из вас, что придутся ей по вкусу, и уйдет.  
  
Т'Пау подумала, что сейчас был бы просто идеальный момент для того, чтобы напасть на Сато, но вокруг слишком много охраны. Да и к тому же, у нее нет с собой оружия.  
  
  
_Когда императрица будет выбирать, она посмотрит тебе в глаза. Твой взгляд должен быть вызывающим. Она должна захотеть тебя сломать._  
  
  
Т'Пау помнила инструкции дословно, и ее очень волновало, что на слове «сломать» голос Т'Пол дрогнул. Императрица что-то сделала с ней, помимо клейма, но непонятно, что именно. Возможно, требовалось подобраться к доктору Флоксу, этому странному денобуланцу, и расспросить его.  
  
Хоши Сато действительно потратила на претендентов на место в ее гареме минуту своего времени. Она зашла в помещение, сделав всего шаг от порога, внимательно посмотрела на каждого вулканца, а затем, показав пальцем на троих из них, вышла.  
  
Она не произнесла ни слова, но у Т'Пау дрожали руки — ее ментальная дисциплина была сильно нарушена изматывающими слияниями с Т'Пол, а для медитации нет времени.  
  
Когда двери за императрицей закрылись, смотритель Стокс приказал увести забракованных вулканцев и распорядился, чтобы трем новым членам гарема показали их комнаты.  
  
У нее теперь было личное пространство — Т'Пау уже забыла, что это такое. Скитаясь по заброшенным планетам и старым космическим станциям, им приходилось порой спать впятером, а то и более. Необходимо было экономить тепло. В такие моменты она жалела, что не андорианка — они обычно находили самый холодный угол.  
  
  
_Сато захочет попробовать свои новые игрушки. Когда этот момент настанет, тебе нужно вспомнить все, чему я тебя научила — только получив доверие, ты сможешь убить ее._  
  
  
Т'Пау провели в покои императрицы и оставили одну. Комната выглядела именно так, как она запомнила ее, увидев в слиянии разумов с Т'Пол. Терранцы любили роскошь во всех ее проявлениях, но эта комната была просто пересыщена драгоценностями, дорогими тканями и экзотическими ароматами.  
Казалось, что тут можно найти богатства со всего квадранта.  
  
— Нравится моя коллекция? — Хоши появилась на пороге. Ее волосы были распущены, а сама она надела лишь легкий шелковый халат, который скорее демонстрировал все ее достоинства, нежели скрывал.  
  
Т'Пол советовала посмотреть на императрицу оценивая — так Т'Пау и поступила.  
  
— Не слишком ли смело для вулканской рабыни бросать такие взгляды? — Хоши подошла совсем близко, и только сейчас Т'Пау поняла, что на самом деле императрица — очень миниатюрная женщина.  
  
— А кто сказал, что я нахожусь тут не по своей воле?  
  
Хоши улыбнулась. Она провела ладонью по лицу Т'Пау, заправив прядь волос за ухо, погладила ее по шее и приказала:  
  
— Раздевайся.  
  
Т'Пау не дала себе даже подумать о том, чтобы замешкаться: развязала пояс, удерживающий полы ее платья на месте, и, обнажившись, бросила одежду на пол. За последние дни она столько раз стояла голой перед терранцами, что совершенно перестала испытывать дискомфорт из-за наготы.  
  
Правда никто из них не собирался заниматься с ней сексом.  
  
Хоши не стала ждать и, едва Т'Пау разделась, поцеловала ее, а затем повела с собой к кровати и велела лечь.  
  
Т'Пау помнила совет вести себя скованно, но как вообще могло быть иначе? Тот факт, что Т'Пол столько знала о сексуальных предпочтениях императрицы, навел Т'Пау на неприятные мысли, но ей не хотелось думать о насилии как о причине невозможности впасть в целительный транс.  
  
Но вместо того, чтобы делать что-то неприятное или требовать от Т'Пау каких-то действий, Хоши продолжила целовать ее, спускаясь к шее, а затем и к груди, словно боясь пропустить хоть миллиметр кожи.  
  
Когда она добралась до рук, Т'Пау напряглась: наверняка Хоши знала о пальцах и об их чувствительности. Если до этого момента Т'Пау надеялась обойтись только классическими в понимании терранцев сексуальными практиками, не особо отдавая себя процессу эмоционально, то сейчас все могло измениться.  
  
Она не смогла бы остаться абсолютно невозмутимой, если бы Хоши начала ласкать ее руки — просто потому что ни один вулканец не смог бы.  
  
Словно читая ее мысли, Хоши ухмыльнулась и, погладив Т'Пау по тыльной стороне левой ладони, начала массировать ее кисть.  
  
Т'Пау окаменела: слишком давно в ее жизни не было подобных ласк. Даже планируя эту диверсию с соблазнением императрицы, они с Т'Пол проигнорировали руки и все, что с ними связано, сконцентрировавшись на более очевидных для терранцев эрогенных зонах.  
  
Хоши ласкала ее пальцы, и Т'Пау чувствовала, что ее внутренний контроль дал трещину. Можно было попробовать напасть на императрицу сейчас, задушить ее — но тогда у Т'Пау будет слишком мало времени, чтобы выбраться с территории дворца и покинуть планету.  
  
— Расслабься, — прошептала Хоши, прежде чем взять ее указательный и средний пальцы в рот. Шершавый язык прошелся по подушечкам, и у Т'Пау сбилось дыхание. Она провалилась в ощущения, расползающиеся от кисти вдоль руки, плавно перетекающие в область сердца — приятное тепло пульсировало по всему телу, скапливаясь внизу живота.  
  
Свободная рука Хоши гладила ее по животу, забиралась в вьющиеся на лобке волосы, двигаясь в том же ритме, в каком сосала и облизывала пальцы Т’Пау. В какой-то момент Т’Пау не заметила, как перестала напрягаться из-за происходящего и отдалась процессу — наверно, это был один из самых странных опытов в ее жизни. Чувствовать пальцы Хоши внутри и собственные у нее во рту — Т’Пау на мгновение даже забыла, зачем она тут. Еще немного, и она попросила бы больше...  
  
Она не сразу обратила внимание, когда ее правую ладонь тоже начали гладить. В какой-то момент ощущений стало слишком много, и это отрезвило Т’Пау. Она открыла глаза и не поверила тому, что видела — справа от нее на кровати сидела Т'Пол.  
  
Т'Пау выдернула руки, прижав их к груди, села на кровати, сползая с пальцев Хоши.  
  
— Т'Пол… что ты тут делаешь? — она не могла понять, что происходит. Т'Пау посмотрела на Хоши, а затем на Т'Пол, и в ее голове начала зарождаться страшная мысль.  
  
— Этого не может быть, — она замотала головой, словно отрицания словами было недостаточно. — Т'Пол, скажи мне, что это не так.  
  
Т'Пол потянулась к Хоши и поцеловала ее так, словно это была самая обыкновенная вещь в галактике.  
  
— Понимаешь ли, — заговорила Хоши, облизав руку, которой ласкала Т’Пау. — Твой план, итогом которого должна быть моя смерть, на самом деле является моим. И кульминацией его тоже станет убийство — разница лишь в том, что я буду жить дальше, а ты нет.  
  
Т'Пау не верила своим ушам. Неужели Т'Пол могла так поступить с ней?  
  
— Ты с самого начала неверно расшифровала мое послание, — на этих словах Хоши Т'Пол развернулась и вновь продемонстрировала свою удачно оголенную свободным платьем спину с клеймом. — Оно явно говорило тебе о том, что Т'Пол отныне принадлежит мне и душой, и телом, и разумом. Но ты не послушала… то есть, я надеялась, что ты не послушаешь и решишь использовать состояние Т'Пол в своих интересах.  
  
Хоши встала с кровати и села в одно из кресел, стоявших напротив.  
  
— Пожалуйста, Т'Пол, будь добра, приведи ее ко мне, — попросила она, и Т'Пол, дернув Т'Пау за волосы, силой стащила ее с кровати и бросила на пол перед императрицей.  
  
Т'Пау от шока даже не сообразила, что можно было оказать сопротивление — у нее все никак не укладывалось в голове, что Т'Пол могла перейти на сторону терранцев.  
  
— Знаешь, что не дает ей покоя? — спросила Хоши, кивнув на Т'Пол. — Боль. Она ест ее изнутри уже достаточно долгое время. Сначала доктор Флокс не мог понять, почему Т'Пол так тяжело перенесла клеймление и перестала впадать в целительный транс, но он быстро разобрался. Вертикальные линии герба, меч, протыкающий земной шар, гораздо глубже, чем остальные элементы рисунка — жар специфически подействовал на спинной мозг Т'Пол.  
Флокс попытался вылечить это, но и тут его ждала неудача.  
  
Хоши наклонилась к Т'Пау, сидящей перед ней на полу, и улыбнувшись продолжила:  
  
— Та планета, на которой вы со своей кучкой бунтовщиков прятались — чудесная, просто райская планета. Если бы не насекомые.  
  
Т'Пау дернулась, и Т'Пол тут же схватила ее за волосы.  
  
— Все нормально, отпусти ее, — скомандовала Хоши и вновь заговорила: — Они вас изводили, я знаю. Когда Т'Пол привезли ко мне, Флокс снял с нее десяток этих кровососущих — для вулканцев они были безобидны, а вот терранцам могли бы сильно навредить. Вплоть до паралича и полного отказа нервной системы…  
  


***

_Некоторое время назад._

  
  
Хоши смотрела на Т'Пол и все еще не могла поверить, что снова ее видит. Да, клеймление было слишком жестокой пыткой даже для вулканца, но она верила в способность расы Т'Пол отключаться от боли.  
  
Но в этот раз все пошло не так. Т'Пол не впала в целительный транс, вернее, попыталась, но у нее не получилось.  
  
Когда она пришла в себя, то начала метаться в оковах, а так как они держали крепко, то начали наносить ей повреждения.  
  
Хоши приказала усыпить Т'Пол и вызвала Флокса — тот лишь развел руками, но взялся проводить все необходимые тесты, чтобы понять причину. Он нашел ее достаточно быстро — прошло всего десять часов. Доктор сообщил, что в нервной системе Т'Пол произошли непоправимые изменения и теперь она будет испытывать боль почти постоянно за исключением моментов, когда ее будут блокировать большие дозы гормонов наподобие терранского адреналина и серотонина.  
  
Экстремальные впечатления и удовольствия — Хоши знала толк и в том, и другом. Когда Т'Пол пришла в себя, то оказалась в императорской спальне и впервые с момента нанесения клейма испытала облегчение, когда Хоши вдоволь наигралась с ее пальцами.  
  
Через две недели, когда Флокс нашел средство, способное частично снимать боль, Т'Пол случайно обнаружила, что причинение другим людям увечий и слияние разумов с ними в процессе тоже успокаивает ее.  
  
Хоши посчитала это всего лишь небольшим побочным эффектом — в императорском дворце ежедневно кого-то калечили и убивали.  
  
Через месяц опытным путем Т'Пол выяснила, что самым эффективным обезболивающим является мелдинг с умирающим в агонии. Она сама описывала это как обретение идеального покоя, когда все нервы отключаются и остается только тишина и спокойствие.  
  
Моральная сторона вопроса быстро отпала — Т'Пол, оказывается, никогда не испытывала жалости или мук совести, когда речь заходила об убийстве терранцев.  
  


***

  
— За все время с момента первого убийства Т'Пол пускала кровь только терранцам, — продолжила Хоши, закончив рассказ о том, где пропадала Т'Пол до того, как заявилась к Т'Пау в орионскую гостинницу. — Но она никогда не убивала своих соплеменников.  
  
Т'Пау посмотрела на Т'Пол, и в ее глазах явно читался ужас и страх смерти.  
  
Ожидаемо, но так необычно — видеть все это в глазах вулканки. Хоши подумывала о том, чтобы попробовать провернуть тот же фокус с Т'Пау, но боялась, что токсин тех кровососущих насекомых уже вывелся из ее крови и эффекта не будет.  
  
Оставалось довести до ума Т'Пол.  
  
— Т'Пол, дорогая, пора начинать, — сказала Хоши. Сейчас ей предстояло увлекательнейшее из всех зрелищ, которое она могла наблюдать в своей спальне. А ей было из чего выбирать.  
  
Т'Пол села на пол рядом с Т'Пау и, схватив ту обеими руками за лицо, инициировала слияние разумов.  
  
Не нужно было вводить Т'Пау в состояние агонии — Т'Пол и так находилась в нем, постоянно испытывая боль от клейма.  
  
— Скажи мне, каково это, — попросила Хоши, надеясь, что ее услышат.  
  
— Я не сдерживаюсь, — произнесла Т'Пол. Они с Т'Пау смотрели друг другу в глаза и не моргали. — Я отпускаю всю свою боль, всю чужую боль, чтобы разделить ее с Т'Пау.  
  
По щекам Т'Пау потекли слезы, она прикусила губу, но не издала не звука.  
  
— Ее кожа горит, кости ломаются, сердце просится наружу… Она знает, каково это, когда твои конечности отделяют от тела, когда вскрывают наживую… Я показала ей все это.  
  
Т'Пол отпустила лицо Т'Пау, и та так и осталась сидеть на полу со стеклянным взглядом.  
  
— Ее разум мертв, — сказала Т'Пол, и впервые за многое время Хоши увидела, как ее лицо вновь стало выглядеть здоровым — она как будто помолодела. Т'Пол подползла к Хоши и, прижавшись к ее ногам, попросила:  
  
— Позволь мне убить ее быстро.  
  
Ну разве Хоши могла ей отказать? Она кивнула, и Т'Пол одним движением сломала Т'Пау шею.  
  


***

  
— Как зовут твоего сына, Скон?  
  
— Сарек.  
  
— Сколько ему?  
  
— Два года.  
  
— Какой ты желаешь ему судьбы? — Т'Пол смотрела на лежащего в колыбели ребенка и думала, стоит ли пачкать руки о него.  
  
— Лучшей, чем есть у всех нас, — она повернулась к Скону. Тот не изменился за эти двенадцать лет, собственно, как и Т'Пол — разве что сухой воздух Вулкана вновь сделал его похожим на местного, а не межзвездного путешественника, проживающего каждый свой день в искусственной излишне увлажненной атмосфере кораблей.  
  
— Хорошее пожелание, — нелогичная мысль о том, что Т'Пол было бы интересно посмотреть, что получится из сына Скона, привела ее к решению — убивать ребенка она не будет. — Когда твоя жена будет дома?  
  
— Скоро.  
  
Т'Пол подошла к Скону, и он никак не выдал своего страха — все прекрасно знали, что от палача императрицы невозможно уйти.  
  
— В тот день, когда я покидал Т'Пау, она велела сообщить твоей матери, что ты погибла при нападении имперских солдат, — произнес Скон, когда пальцы Т'Пол легли ему на лицо. — Теперь я вижу, что она была права.


End file.
